To Feel Alive
by excentric1989
Summary: Itachi mutters two words that Kisame thought he would never hear from the prodigy's mouth. Warning: contains yaoi lemon


"_Fuck me."_

_Kisame looked up at Itachi with bewilderment. Here was this 16 year old that barely showed any emotion in the one year that they had been working together, demanding sex. _

_Kisame chuckled, "And here all this time I thought you were a lifeless zombie" he joked. _

"_So is that a yes?" Itachi asked, crossing his arms over his muscular chest. _

_`Kisame wasn't sure. Yeah he had to admit that Itachi was pretty hot looking for a guy and that ass always seemed fuckable, but for crying out loud, he was just a kid! Ten years younger than him and not even old enough to drink sake for Kami's sake. Kisame made have done some bad stuff in the past, but he didn't want to add taking the virginity of a minor to that list. _

"_Ask me again in a few years and I'll think about it" Kisame said. _

_After what was a few seconds of silence, Itachi stood up and headed for what looked like the door. _

"_Where are you going?" Kisame asked._

_Itachi stopped and slowly turned his head to say, "If you are not going to fuck me, I'm going to find someone who will". _

_Kisame didn't know why he did what he did. At the moment, Itachi said that, he got a disturbing image of some old geezer fucking the kid. Once that thought crossed him mind, something in Kisame's mind snapped and he lunged toward Itachi, grabbed his arm, and threw him on the bed. _

"_You want me to fuck you so bad you brat you better get me in the mood" Kisame stated as he threw off his own pants and underwear._

_Itachi seemed to be hesitant while eyeing Kisame's cock and Kisame could understand. Since he assumed the anti-social kid was a virgin, his larger than most dick would be scary to him. Yet if Kisame was going to deflower the Uchiha anytime soon, he wished he would hurry up. _

"_I doubt you staring at my dick like that will get me hard enough to screw your ass. That is, unless you changed your mind." Kisame said to Itachi with an irritated twinge in his normal gravelly voice._

_Shaking his head, Itachi sat up and started to crawl over to the edge of the bed where Kisame was. He then slowly wrapped his lips around his cock and took in as much as he could, stroking the rest with his hands. Kisame got so into it that he roughly shoved the rest of his cock down Itachi's throat. Yet even though he could hear choking noises, the boy took to it like a pro. Maybe he was wrong to think the teenager was a virgin. After a few minutes, Kisame deemed himself hard enough and tugged Itachi's mouth away from his cock. _

"_Take off your clothes and bend over" Kisame ordered._

_Itachi slowly complied with Kisame's demand and gave him a view of his ass. And holy crap what a view it was! Full ass cheeks with that rosy entrance of his made Kisame want to bury his face in there. He also seemed to notice from the view that Itachi was almost as hard as he was. "Must be teenage hormones" Kisame thought._

"_Get on with it!" Itachi snapped._

_Kisame chuckled lightly, "As eager as I am to get inside you, I'm not gonna fuck you dry. Kami knows what Leader-sama would do to me if you couldn't go on any missions for a week because you couldn't take the ass-pounding I'm about to give you". _

_As soon as he deemed his fingers wet enough, he stuck one of them into Itachi's ass. And with hearing a hiss of discomfort, Kisame was positive about the existence of the kid's virginity._

"_Try to relax." Kisame soothingly said to Itachi while rubbing his lower back. _

_As soon as he felt the teen ease, Kisame began to move his finger in and out of his ass. A minute past trying to look for the boy's prostate, then as soon as he found it, Itachi let out a pleasurable moan. _

"_Found it" Kisame smirked as he continued to strike that same spot over and over again, and then added a second and third finger to further stretch him._

_Kisame pulled his fingers out and spit on his hand to lube up his cock. While he was doing this, Itachi started getting annoyed at the wait. _

"_If your cock is not inside me in the next 30 secon...AHHHHH! " _

_Kisame rammed himself into Itachi, forgetting for a second that he was dealing with a virgin. Probably would have forgot even longer due to Itachi's ass squeezing him so tight if it wasn't for the fact that he noticed a little blood trickling out._

"_Fuck you're bleeding!" Kisame exclaimed as he was about to pull out of Itachi. _

"_Screw the blood, I'm a ninja! Just move or I will!" Itachi yelled._

_With that being said, Kisame gently began moving in and out of Itachi's ass, once again looking for his prostate. _

"_AHHHH! RIGHT THERE!" Found it._

_Kisame began to pound him harder and faster while stroking his cock, relishing in the usually impassive Uchiha's cries of pure pleasure. He could only imagine what sexy kind of expressions the usually blank teen had on his gorgeous face. Suddenly without warning, Itachi came. Kisame then came after feeling Itachi's rectum clamping him even tighter. Then they both collapsed on the bed, too tired to move. After quite some time, Kisame turned to Itachi and asked him a question that has been plaguing his mind since Itachi's suggestion for this romp. _

"_Why this all of a sudden?"_

_There was a moment of pause until Itachi finally answered, "I wanted to feel alive." _

_Kisame thought he couldn't even be more surprised. In the past hour Itachi had shown more emotion than in the past year that they have been together. But after thinking about Itachi's response he decided to just simply wrap his arm around the Uchiha and answer_

"_Well if you ever wanna feel alive again, I'll help you out." _

_Itachi looked up into Kisame's eyes with a hint of happiness. "Thanks", Itachi barely uttered. _

_Now most people would have gotten pissed if someone told them after sex they did it to feel alive, but not Kisame. He understood that being sucked so long in the ninja world could have one feeling like they were turning into mindless killing machines unless they had something to make them feel alive. With Hidan it was his sacrificing, Deidara his clay, Sasori his puppets, etc. So he didn't mind if Itachi used him as a means to feel. As long as he was the only one that Itachi used. That way they could both feel alive together._


End file.
